The beast
by kiaser15
Summary: Zatanna needs to get over Nightwing. Batgirl helps her. Major Zatanna and Batgirl bonding. Major Dick/Babs at the end.


**Authors note:**

**Becca: Hello!**

**Kiaser: She is distracted.**

**Becca: I am writing and PMing an awesome person simultaneously!**

**Kiaser: We have a poll… that I want you to vote in. **

**Becca: Who is better with Dickie Grayson? Hmm? Put your 1.50 in!**

**Kiaser: She really wants all you Dick/Babs fans to vote…**

**Becca: Pssh nuh uh! You guys read this then review then go take the poll!**

**Kiaser: She doesn't own anything…**

**Batman had done a lot of hard things but by far the hardest was happening right now. Dick was going on a date… and it wasn't with the only girl he liked. Nope it wasn't with Barbara… wait a minute never mind. He isn't going anywhere!**

**: P**

Zatanna had always like Robin or Nightwing as he is called now. They had even dated for a little while so it brought a little bit of bile to her throat when she saw him with the other bat.

Batgirl brought a spark to his eye that she never could and he never frowned around her. Zatanna got so fed up with his smiling that she screamed at him for liking someone else. He screamed back telling her that she broke up with him and he got over her.

She looked at her ex-boyfriend and he walked away from her to Batgirl at the other side of the room whose eyebrow rose as she saw his anger. She said something and he laughed like what she said was funny. Zatanna stormed out of the cave when he put his arm around her.

The next day Zatanna came back; as much as she couldn't bear to see her ex flirting with batgirl she couldn't stay away. As she walked in she noticed Nightwing wasn't here; Batgirl was though and Batgirl started over towards her. Batgirl gave her a neutral look and said, "Why are you being such an overprotective ex? I mean you are gorgeous! You could have probably any guy you want but you have to go after the one that doesn't want you?"

Zatanna looks at her, "You think I am gorgeous?"

She nods, "Yeah you are one of the prettiest people I have ever seen… but Nightwing is my boyfriend. You can have anyone else… I could set you up with a guy named Jason from Gotham."

Zatanna frowns, "Nightwing is the person I like though."

She gives me a sad smile, "You guys lost your chance and I am sorry but you have so many other chances it isn't fair to us ugly people!"

Zatanna scoffs, "You are so not ugly!"

Batgirl smirks and her eyes roll under her black shades, "Compared to you? I am hideous!"

Zatanna lets out a laugh, "You are so ridiculous! You are ravishing!"

Both girls let out peals of laughter and Batgirl says, "You are fabtabulous!"

Zatanna giggles, "You are a shining comet from heaven itself!"

Batgirl covers her mouth in attempt to stifle the giggles, "Well you are the prettiest angel in heaven!"

Zatanna lets out a snort and Batgirl falls onto the ground holding her stomach.

Batgirl slowly stops laughing but doesn't stand up, "Hey do you want to hang out sometime? Get you a hottie!"

Zatanna smiles, "Yeah I would love to!"

The girls continue to talk until they hear the sounds of feet coming into the room. They turn and Nightwing is standing there staring in shock as his ex and his girlfriend laugh together. Batgirl runs up to him and gives him a small kiss. Then she dances away when he tries to get another.

Then he catches her and pulls her in for a long passionate kiss yet Zatanna's smile never faltered. She laughed and said, "You lovebirds should go on a date… but Batgirl we still have to go people watching."

Nightwing looks at her oddly, "People watching?"

Batgirl lets out a laugh, "It's a sport that is commonly called either hottie spotting or if you have already found a hottie then it's called stalking!"

Nightwing pulls her in for yet another kiss and pulls her towards the Zeta Beam.

Zatanna waves at their retreating form, "Have fun on your date! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Batgirl waves back, "I'll try my best to keep your morals in mind as I go out with the beast!"

Nightwing looks at her, "The beast?"

Batgirl pulls him into another kiss. When they pull away she starts walking again but Nightwing starts, "You never told me what the beast means!"

Batgirl gives him a grin, "Oopsie!"

**Authors note:**

**Becca: Now either review or take the poll**

**Kiaser: Or do both!**

**Becca: Both… yeah!**


End file.
